Freemen of the Dales
} |name = Freemen of the Dales |image = Freemen.png |px = 300px |type = Anti-State |headquarters = |ranks = Infiltrator Sniper Veteran Captain Archer Soldier Guardsman |leaders = Gordian Duhaime Auguste Maliphant Costeau |races = Humans |headquarters = Villa Maurel |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age |location = Emerald Graves Exalted Plains }} The Freemen of the Dales are an anti-State splinter group of deserters of the Orlesian Imperial Army. Background When the Orlesian Civil War broke out, a number of the Imperial Army soldiers deserted. Some did not want to fight their own countrymen, whilst others initially took part in the war, but left when they got tired of brother taking arms against brother, or when they suffered loses at the hands of their once comrades. The Freemen took residence at the Villa Maurel in the Emerald Graves. There, they found books on elven glyphs located at the elven ruins of Exalted Plains. Certain it would lead to locating an ancient elven weapon, some of the Freemen dedicated themselves to finding and decoding the meaning of these glyphs, whilst the rest remained in the forest surrounding the villa, coming into conflict with the refugees. Structure True to its name, the Freemen have no rulers. Instead, the group is governed by independent branches, each lead by a different person. Each of these branches is operated differently and is guided by different values. The group operates across the Emerald Graves and the Exalted Plains. Commander Duhaime openly attacks war refugees, whilst Sister Costeau attacks only in self defence. Auguste is recruiting new members and operates from a lodge in the middle of the Emerald Graves, whilst Maliphant made a deal with the Red Templars, unknowing that they separated from the Templar Order; whereas Gordian openly leads attacks on the Imperial Army in the Exalted Plains by using blood magic and demon-binding in order to weaken the warring cousins' manpower. Involvement Fairbanks contacts the Inquisition and requests protection against the Freemen of the Dales. When the Inquisitor sees him at his refugee camp, Fairbanks states that the rebels are in cahoots with the Red Templars. It can also be learned at the the refugee camp that some of the refugees have been either killed or taken by the Freemen recently. Known Freemen * Auguste, a deserted Chevalier, and one of the leaders of the Emerald Graves branch. * Benji * Costeau, a once Chantry sister and one of the leaders of the Emerald Graves branch. * Emery * Duhaime, a commander of the Venatori, Elder One's agent, and one of the leaders of the Emerald Graves branch, as well as an agent for the Venatori. * Gael * Gordian, the leader of the Exalted Plains branch. * Gus * Hugh * Jocelyne * Maliphant, a desterted soldier, and one of the leaders of the Emerald Graves branch. * Pascal * Phyllydia Ranks Rogues * Infiltrator (Double Daggers) * Sniper (Archer) * Archer Warriors * Veteran (One-handed Sword) * Captain (Mace and Tower Shield) * Soldier (One-handed Sword) * Guardsman (Mace and Tower Shield) Notes Duhaimenotes.png Note from sister costeau.png Note from sister costeau 2.png Seraugustemessages.png Seraugustemessages2.png Scribbled note.png Scribblednotes.png Seraugustemessages.png Freemen_messages_gordian.png Freemen_messages_gus.png Duhaime_elven_glyphs_note.png Auguste_elven_glyphs_note.png Benji_note.png The_elven_glyphs_note.png Scribbled_notes.png Freemen_messages.png Unsigned_scribbled_notes.png Combat dialogue The Freemen will sometimes shout battlecries unique to them in addition to standard generic combat dialogue shared by all humanoid enemies. "No crown! No nobles! No Inquisition!" "The Dales belong to the Freemen!" "The Dales are ours now!" Trivia * Outside of the the scattered groups of leaderless Freemen, who are hostile to the Inquisition, only Duhaime's and Gordian's, both agents of the Elder One, are actually enemies the Inquisition by default. The rest of the Freemen groups lead by Maliphant, Costeau, and Auguste attack the Inquisition in self defence due to confusion. However, there is no option to resolve the conflict peacefully. Category:Groups Category:Freemen of the Dales